tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Miasma
thumb|300px|Das Miasma erlischt (Tales of the Abyss) Miasma ist eine giftige Substanz und in einigen Spielen ein Schlüsselelement. Es erscheint in mehreren Teilen voneinander unabhängigen Titeln der Tales of-Reihe. In den Spielen Tales of Phantasia In Tales of Phantasia wird das Miasma als Winde des Dämoniums bezeichnet. Es erscheint bereits recht früh in der Vergangenheit im Tal der Einsamkeit. Dort bringt es die dort lebenden Sylph um den Verstand, weshalb sie aggressiv sind und nur durch einen Kampf beruhigt werden können. Die Helden versiegeln das Miasma schließlich auf denkbar einfache Weise, indem sie die Austrittlöcher mit Felsen verstopfen. Tales of the Abyss In Tales of the Abyss nimmt Miasma einen essenziellen Teil der Geschichte ein. Effektiv entsteht es als Teil der Natur, da der Kern des Planeten Auldrant nach der Entstehung des (von Menschenhand erschaffenen) Planet Storms stark zu vibrieren beginnt. Diese Vibrationen begannen, die Oberfläche des Planeten zu verflüssigen, sodass ein Meer aus Miasma entstand. Da Miasma über lange Zeit hinweg eingeatmet und durch die Fon Slots in den Körper aufgenommen giftig ist, wurden die noch nicht verflüssigten Teile des Landes mithilfe der austretenden Memory Particles aus den Sephiroth 30.000 Meter in die Höhe gehoben. So wurde das Miasma effektiv zwischen den nun entstandenen Outer Lands und der ehemaligen Oberfläche im Qliphoth versiegelt. Erdbeben sowie die sowohl kontrollierten als auch unkontrollierten Zerstörungen der Sephiroth Trees bringen das Miasma 2.000 Jahre später, zur Zeit von Tales of the Abyss, wieder zum Vorschein. Um den Tod von zahllosen Menschen durch die Stürze der Outer Lands zu verhindern, sehen die Helden sich dazu gezwungen, die Länder zunächst kontrolliert in das mit Miasma verseuchte Qliphoth abzusenken. Da Miasma für gesunde Erwachsene erst über längere Zeit hinweg giftig wird, sind von den Folgen dieser Handlung vorerst nur Kinder, Alte und Kranke betroffen. Den Helden gelingt es schließlich, das Miasma im Kern von Auldrant zu versiegeln und weitere Vibrationen mithilfe der Tartarus zu verhindern. Aber einen Monat später dringt das Miasma wieder hervor, da die Tartarus den immer stärker werdenden Vibrationen nicht standhalten konnte. Aus einem zunächst unerfindlichen Grund wurde nämlich der Planet Storm stärker, es wurde mehr Seventh Fonon erschaffen und es gelangte auch Miasma über den Planet Storm in die Atmosphäre. Das Miasma wird letztendlich von Luke fon Fabre und Asch auf atomater Ebene durch eine Hyperresonance neutralisiert, indem sie durch den Key of Lorelei das Seventh Fonon zahlreicher Replicas sammeln und damit Auldrant reinigen. Tales of Xillia In Tales of Xillia erscheint das Miasma in einer Nebenaufgabe in der Tatalian-Kluft. Die Helden entdecken einen Mann, der aktuelle Erdbeben untersuchen wollte. Dabei wurde er von giftigem Gas überrascht, das aus den Bodenrissen gestiegen ist. Milla Maxwell bezeichnet das Miasma als Substanz, die im Erdboden versiegelt wurde, als die Welt sich formte. Milla ruft Sylphe als Schutz herbei und entscheidet sich dazu, in das Miasma zu treten, um es an seinem Ursprung zu versiegeln. Milla erfährt von den Großen Vier, dass die Siegel für das Miasma von Geistern alter Zeit platziert wurden. Ursprünglich gab es vier Siegel, für jedes Hauptelement eines, doch die Siegel des Feuers und des Wassers brachen im Laufe der Zeit, sodass das Miasma nun in die Außenwelt sickert. Um zur Quelle des Miasmas zu kommen, müssen sie die beiden übrigen Siegel zerstören. thumb|300px|left|Das Miasma in Canaan (Tales of Xillia 2) In der tiefsten Ebene der Tatalian-Kluft begegnen sie Dranzort. Dieser Drache ist der Träger von Millas Teufelswaffe. Nach einem gewonnenen Kampf versiegelt Milla mithilfe der Großen Vier das Miasma. Jyde Mathis nimmt an, dass Dranzort sich den Weg in die Tatalian-Kluft gegraben hat, um hier am Miasma zu sterben, weil es ansonsten nicht dazu imstande gewesen wäre. Tales of Xillia 2 In Tales of Xillia 2 spielt Miasma eine ungleich größere Rolle als im Vorgänger. Ob es sich um dieselbe Substanz handelt, ist unklar. Miasma entsteht, wenn Origin die Seelenreinigung der Menschen durchführt. Es ist ein Gift, das Origin versiegelt, um es von den Menschen fernzuhalten, wobei er selbst jedoch stark leidet. Dies veranlasste Chronos, ihm und Maxwell die Idee für Origins Prüfung vorzuschlagen, um Origin letztendlich dazu bringen zu können, das Miasma zu versieglen. Das Miasma befindet sich in Canaan und wird dort von Origin bewacht und versiegelt. Sollten die Menschen Origins Prüfung verlieren, würde Origin aufhören, das Miasma zu versiegeln. Dann würde es die Welt überflüten und die Seelen der Menschen verzehren. Dies würde sie zu gedankenlosen Gegenständen machen, die nur noch dafür da sind, Mana für Geister zu produzieren, so wie Chronos es sich wünscht. Kurzgefasst *Miasma ist allgemein stets eine giftige Substanz für Menschen und/oder Geister. *In Tales of Phantasia handelt es sich bei Miasma um die Winde des Dämoniums und treibt üblicherweise Elementargeister in den Wahnsinn, wohingegen Menschen ein Stück weit immun sind. *In Tales of the Abyss entsteht Miasma aufgrund der Verflüssigung der Planetenoberfläche durch die Vibrationen von Auldrants Kern. Es wird durch Hyperresonance auf atomarer Ebene neutralisiert. *In Tales of Xillia wird das Miasma als giftige Substanz bezeichnet, die sich bei der Geburt der Welt formte und im Erdboden versiegelt wurde. Dass es irgendwann befreit werden würde, war nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber es wird von den Helden wieder versiegelt. *In Tales of Xillia 2 ist das Miasma Gift, das durch die Seelen der Menschen entsteht und von Origin gereinigt wird, wobei Origin Schmerzen erleidet. Würde die Seelenreinigung nicht durchgeführt werden, würden die Seelen zerfressen werden, was Chronos' Wunsch ist. Es bleibt unklar, ob das Miasma aus Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2 tatsächlich dieselbe Substanz sein sollen. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Xillia bemerkt Rowen Ilbert, dass es vermutlich nicht gelingen würde, das Miasma zu versiegeln, indem man das Loch einfach bedeckt. Das ist vielleicht ein Seitenhieb an die simple Weise der Miasma-Versiegelung aus Tales of Phantasia. en:Miasma Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Elemente Kategorie:Schlüsselelemente